A Smallville Hallowe'en
by i-luv-tom-welling
Summary: Hallowe'en in Smallville.... What more can I say?!


A Smallville Hallowe'en  
  
[b]*Knock knock*[/b]  
  
Clark grabbed the bowl of candy and headed towards the door.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Lionel Luthor greeted him.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Surprised, Clark dropped the bowl or candy, and Mars Bars spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Whoa, relax Clark, it's me." Lex laughed, and lifted his mask off, "Nice costume. For some reason that alien get-up really suits you." He bent over and helped Clark collect the candy.  
  
"Thanks, your costume looks pretty good too." Clark smiled, and winked.  
  
"I thought we had a talk about that!" Lex said.  
  
Clark winked again, "A talk about what?"  
  
"Look, last time I did that to you, you got pissed off and ran off the set- I mean, off camera- I mean. You ran away. Leave it in the past, ok?" Annoyed, Lex placed the bowl of candy on the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, you're a poet and you didn't even know it!" Clark said as he munched on a chocolate bar.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hey, you really don't have to shout!"  
  
"Clark, are you ok? You've been acting different lately." Lex turned to him and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa there, Lex. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet, sorry." Clark looked down at his watch, "Hey, I'm supposed to go meet Chloe, Pete, and Lana at the Talon soon. Care to tag along?"  
  
"Sorry Clark, I have some business to attend to." He said, standing up and putting his Lionel mask back on.  
  
"It's always that way with you! You never have time for [i]us[/i] anymore. I'm beginning to wonder why we ever got together in the first place." Clark said, turning away to hide his tears.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You need help. Here's the number for an excellent doctor in Metropolis. Send the bill to me." Lex handed Clark a card and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Chloe impatiently clicked the heels of her red shoes together. "Why won't these things work?" She said under her breath.  
  
"Chloe, just because you're dressed up as Dorothy doesn't mean that as soon as you click your heels you'll be sent wherever you please." Pete laughed.  
  
"There goes my idea for going to Clark's bedroom." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Pete.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Chloe smiled. "You look absolutely [i]adorable[/i] dressed up in that Toto outfit, Pete."  
  
"I agree." Lana said, walking out from behind the counter in her fairy princess outfit.  
  
"Lana, I thought you hated that whole 'fairy princess' label. Doesn't it remind you of your parents?" Pete said.  
  
"Oh no! They're dead!" Lana cried, and ran into the back room.  
  
Suddenly, Clark walked into the room, "Hey guys, trick or treat." He pulled off his alien mask and smiled.  
  
"Clark, I thought martins were supposed to be [i]little[/i] green men, not 6 feet tall." Chloe laughed.  
  
"Well, you never know." Clark said, and took a chocolate bar out of his pillowcase, "Have YOU ever seen one?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I do wonder about [i]you[/i], Clark." Chloe said.  
  
Clark and Pete exchanged looks.  
  
"Shall we be heading out soon?" Pete stood up and grabbed his pillowcase.  
  
"Yeah," Lana wiped away the last tear, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Aliens and Meteor freaks and Lionel Luthor, oh my!" Chloe chanted as they walked down the street.  
  
"Chloe, that's getting awfully annoying." Clark said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it [i]is[/i] just a little creepy out here. I mean, come on, it's Hallowe'en, and we're in [i]Smallville[/i]. Anything can happen!" she picked up the pace a little.  
  
"Hey look, there's Jodi Melville's house, and there's a light on." Pete said, and started walking up the driveway.  
  
Clark began to feel a little sick, "Uh, I think I'll stick back here."  
  
Lana looked at him, "Clark, you saved her life, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
He blushed and lied, "I know, it's just. It brings back bad memories."  
  
"Whatever," Chloe said impatiently, "Hey Pete! Wait up!" she ran up the driveway after him. in red high heels. Lana followed her.  
  
Clark looked around. 'Chloe was right,' He thought, 'It is kinda spooky out here.' Something rustled in the bushed behind him. He turned around and used his x-ray vision. Nothing was there. Clark laughed to himself. Then, a misty white figure drifted in front of him. "What the?" Clark stumbled backwards, and when he looked up, the figure was gone.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing in the ditch?" Pete asked.  
  
He got up, "Just checking the. dryness of the leaves. They're pretty dry." He smiled.  
  
"Right." Chloe said. "I'm not to sure about this candy we got from Jodi. Is it supposed to glow green like this?" She carefully examined it.  
  
"I don't know," Lana said, "But I'm not eating it." And she tossed the candy into the bushes.  
  
"Litterbug." Clark muttered.  
  
Pete suddenly broke out into song, "[i]You put the boom-boom into my heart. You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain[/i]-"  
  
"Uh, Pete?" Clark laughed.  
  
Pete turned to him, "Yeah?"  
  
"I said [i]Litterbug[/i], not [b]Jitterbug[/b]."  
  
Pete blushed, "Oh." Lana and Chloe stared at them.  
  
"Anyway," Chloe said, "I don't trust this candy either." And the chocolate bar followed Lana's candy into the bushes.  
  
"I don't care what colour it is, I'm hungry!" Pete said, and was just about to gobble his glowing green candy down, when a pumpkin ran up to him.  
  
"No! Don't eat it!" the pumpkin yelled, and knocked the candy out of his hand.  
  
"Hey, that was mine." Pete pouted. "Wait a minute, pumpkins can't talk."  
  
"Yeah, well you'd be a talking dog if you ate that." The pumpkin warned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe intruded.  
  
The pumpkin sighed, "That candy. It makes you become whatever costume you're wearing."  
  
Pete nudged Clark, "Guess that wouldn't work on you, eh?" he said quietly.  
  
Clark stuck his tongue out at Pete.  
  
"So you're not really a pumpkin?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, I am really a pumpkin."  
  
Lana became confused, "Oh."  
  
"This is Smallville, remember?" the pumpkin smirked. Then he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it. "Well, I must be off. Remember what I told you about saving those people!" and with that, the talking pumpkin ran away.  
  
"Um, what [i]did[/i] he say about saving people?" Clark asked.  
  
"He didn't." Chloe said.  
  
Lana frowned, "That's not very helpful."  
  
Pete turned to her, "Duh."  
  
"Well, let's start by getting Jodi to stop handing the candy out." Clark said.  
  
Suddenly, the misty white figure appeared again.  
  
"It's a g-g-g-ghost!" Shaggy yelled, and he and Scooby ran down the road.  
  
"Who was that?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed, "I have no clue."  
  
[b](Insert Small Plot Hole Here)[/b]  
  
"Jodi, you gotta stop handing that candy out." Pete pleaded.  
  
Jodi herself was glowing, "Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's necessary for you to do so, so the plot can continue on smoothly." Chloe said. "What? Fine. I suppose you want me to tell you how to get everyone back to normal now, don't you." Jodi scowled.  
  
"Yes." Clark said.  
  
"Well, to cure the person, they require a kiss from Princess Charming."  
  
"Don't you mean [i]Prince[/i] Charming?" Pete smiled, and winked.  
  
Jodi tossed the last of the candy into the garbage, "No, you need a princess of some sort. Either that or feed them Pixie Stix."  
  
Lana folded her arms, "I'll only kiss them if they're hot. Say Clark, have you eaten any of the candy yet?"  
  
"No, why- Oh." Clark blushed.  
  
[b](Insert Ridiculously Large Plot Hole Here)[/b]  
  
Clark settled into the couch at the Talon, and sipped his coffee, "That was quite an adventure!"  
  
"Tell me about it! Lana was reunited with her parents, Pete and Lex are inseparable now, and I met Brad Pitt!" Chloe smiled.  
  
"This has to have been the best Hallowe'en ever." Lana joined Clark and Chloe on the couch.  
  
"For sure." Norman sat down beside Lana and put his arm around her. 


End file.
